


Loving You at Midnight

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lincoln Lives, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hive, afraid to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She finds Lincoln in the lab and they have an open discussion of what bothering him.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Loving You at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugducks/gifts).



> Day 6  
> Prompt: Afraid to Sleep- Staticquake  
> For: lesbinab/hugducks on Tumblr

When it gets cold on the base Daisy usually piles bunches of blankets onto her bed. More recently because of her withdrawal symptoms shes taken every spare blanket on base and curled up in them. Still, she prefers to curl up against her boyfriend under all of those blankets. 

Only he wasn’t there and the bathroom light wasn’t on. Daisy hadn’t woken up without him next to her in a while. She got out of bed meeting the cold air. Looking around she grabbed his sweater off the floor and one of the blankets. 

She was going to check the kitchen and saw a light to the lab still on up ahead. Unless Fitzsimmons was awake he was probably in there. Lincoln was sitting at his barley lit desk looking something over on the computer. She made sure to approach carefully not wanting to scare him. 

Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. “What are you doing up?” she whispered. 

“Just reviewing some work, we’re still trying to figure out how to reverse what happened to the agents.” he sighed. 

She perched herself up against his desk, wrapping the blanket further around herself. “You haven’t been sleeping have you?” 

Daisy finally got a look at his face, he had dark circles under his eyes, he hadn’t shaved in weeks, and he looked pale. How did she not notice before? Was he sneaking out every night trying to work on an antidote? 

Instead of answering her question, he said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” she frowned at this, now knowing he wasn’t getting any sleep at night. He works in the lab almost all day and takes care of her, when did he get time to take care of himself. 

“Lincoln please,” she begged. 

He signed, running his hands over his face and through his har, ending behind his neck. “I’m- I’m afraid that I’m going to hurt you while sleeping again.”

About a week ago Lincoln was having a nightmare that resulted in him blowing out all the lightbulbs in the room. The glass went everywhere showering over the two of them. Daisy was awake trying to snap him out of it. Some of the glass cut her, but she knew he didn’t do it on purpose. 

“Is that all? That wasn’t your fault, Lincoln,” she said softly. 

Daisy thought she was a hypocrite for saying that, the past few months she’s blamed herself for what happened with Hive. Now she was trying to convince Lincoln that him blowing out a few lightbulbs wasn’t his fault. 

“It might be best if I start sleeping in my room again, Dais,” he said.

She bit her lip, looking down. “I can’t sleep without you and you can’t sleep with me. Nothing feels like a good solution right now.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you again,” he mumbled. 

Removing her hands from inside the blanket, she gently cupped his face. “You won’t, you said I wouldn’t and I didn’t. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

Lincoln pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She held on just as tight, hiding her face in his chest. Daisy was trying to steal any warmth she could get now. If she thought the rest of the base was cold, the lab was freezing. 

“Can we go back to bed now?” she whispered, shivering a bit.

He laughed a little but nodded. “Yeah, it’s probably warmer in there.”

Now back in her room buried under the pile of blankets, Lincoln couldn’t imagine going to sleep and waking up without Daisy next to him. He didn’t even know how he lasted this long without sleeping. That didn’t matter now though, he could sleep happy, knowing he would never hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
